


That's What Friends Are For

by Sumi



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: “If you tell me it’s going to be okay, Inquisitor I may be driven to even more embarrassing hysterics.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hero_of_Denerim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_of_Denerim/gifts).



There was only so much one could hide when they were surrounded by people. Being Inquisitor made this especially difficult.

The worsening effects of the anchor since the veil became stabilized seemed to occur more frequently as time wore on. It decided to make itself known one afternoon while she and Dorian tucked in a quiet corner of the library, going over some research. A bottle of opened ale sit next to them. Dorian would deny, deny, deny if anyone brought up the fact that he liked the taste of Ferelden beer. It was a secret Evelyn would gladly take to the grave.

She reached for a book when the anchor decided to flare up. Evelyn bit back a gasp but it didn't go unnoticed much to her displeasure. “Dorian it’s…”

“If you tell me it’s going to be okay, Inquisitor I may be driven to even more embarrassing hysterics.”

“I wasn’t going to tell you it’s okay, Dorian,” Evelyn assured him. From the expression on Dorian’s face, it became clear he didn’t believe her in the slightest. 

Dorian cocked a brow. “My dear Inquisitor you’re not even trying. You wouldn’t last one minute in Tevinter with those lying skills of yours.”

“I barely survived Halamshiral! The game is not something I am adept at if you haven’t noticed.”

“Then let’s stop with the ‘okay’ statements, shall we? It’s one of those charming little south traditions I never quite liked.”

“Are you saying they don’t have such a phrase in Tevinter, Dorian?” Evelyn would believe it if they didn’t.

“Of course not. You think a magister would ever go so far to admit there was something wrong?” Dorian asked in mock offense. “We keep it hidden until we are screaming on the inside.”

Evelyn sighed, wincing when yet another surge of pain ran from her left palm all the way up her arm. She did attempt to hide it but it ended up being a rather flimsy attempt on Evelyn’s part.

“I see the pain has become worse. It isn’t remotely close to what you southerners would refer to as ‘okay’,” Dorian spat, concern evident in his tone.

She glanced at her palm, silently cursing the glowing green mark that stood out so blatantly against the rest of her skin. “It’s getting worse.”

“Evelyn, I clearly see that,” Dorian responded with a slight roll of his eyes. His features softened ever so softly. If Evelyn didn’t know Dorian, she would’ve missed it. “How long?”

“A few months now.” The admission didn’t come easily for Evelyn. She averted her gaze, choosing instead to look outside at the mountains surrounding Skyhold. If only Solas were still here. He had helped stabilize the anchor at Haven and perhaps he could’ve done it again had he not left soon after Corypheus’s defeat.

It was Dorian’s turn to reassure Evelyn. “Madame de Fer and I will look into it.:

“Thank you, Dorian.”

He sighed, taking a large sip of the beer he claimed to hate so much. “I’ve think we’ve both had enough talk of such a despairing topic. Let’s talk about something more interesting; say your relationship with our dear Commander. He seemed to be positively glowing this morning.”

Evelyn laughed, more than grateful for the change in topic. For now, she needed to think of other things.


End file.
